Cereal
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: One-shot.  The TARDIS crew REALLY like their Cracklin' Oat Bran!  I own nothing.


**Um, so yeah, just an idea that popped in my head one day, and I've been pondering on wether or not to post this, but then I decided to anyway. Just a hodgepodge of characters, they might seem a bit OOC, so I'm sorry if they are. Enjoy!**

"Alright, where did all the Cracklin' Oat Bran go?" Mickey shouted from the TARDIS kitchen.

Rose gasped. "All of our Cracklin' Oat Bran is gone already?"

"Not just gone, but the whole box is missing!" Capt. Jack Harkness replied, who was also in the kitchen.

Jackie rushed into the room. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"No!" Rose said. "All of our Cracklin' Oat Bran is gone! The whole box!"

Jack and Mickey came in. "Yep, the whole entire box," Jack said "Bet you all £20 that the Doctor, Adam, or Sarah-Jane has it!" The room fell silent. Then, without warning, all of them dashed out of the room in search of the Doctor, Adam, and Sarah-Jane.

The TARDIS didn't make it easy to find them. She kept twisting the hallways around, so that you could go in a straight line and end up in the same room you were just in.

Rose ran right smack into Adam. Literally. "Did you take the Cracklin' Oat Bran?" Rose asked.

"No!" Adam shook his head "I don't even _like _ Cracklin' Oat Bran!"

"Oh. You don't? Never mind that, will you help me find Sarah and the Doctor? Good, thanks!" Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him off before he could even answer.

Mickey had no such luck. The TARDIS wasn't working in his favor. 'Help me!' he thought to Her.

[Why should I help you?] the TARDIS answered, in her sweet female voice. [You don't even like the color blue.]

'What does the color blue have anything to do with this? Now, are you gonna help me or not?' Mickey thought back, 'I'll give you ice cream,"

[Ice cream? Ice cream? **ICE CREAM?** I'm part machine! I can't _eat. _Sure, I need to recharge sometimes, and I have a heart and feelings, but I can't eat. So, no, to answer your question, I'm not going to help you.] She yelled inside his head.

Mickey rolled his eyes and kept searching.

"Aww, come on, sweetheart. I want to get sixty quid, not give it." Jack panted to the TARDIS as he ran through the corridors.

[Flirting won't work on me, you know.] replied the TARDIS. [I'm the Doctor's.]

"Jack! Why are you running? Oh my gosh, did Jackie slap the Doctor again? I'm so gonna get her for that this time! And who were you talking to?" called a voice from behind Jack.

Jack whirled. "Sarah-Jane! There someone is! No, Jackie did not slap the Doctor. I was talking to the TARDIS. Quick, now. Did you take the Cracklin' Oat Bran?"

"No," Sarah-Jane said, "In fact, I was going to the kitchen to get some right now."

_Boodle-bloop,_ went Jack's phone. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled it out. _found Adam. didnt take it. how bout u? R_

_got S.J. didnt take it either _Jack texted Rose back.

_hope she gonna help. made Adam help. gave him a 10_

_meet in control room. k?_

_k. mick & mum r comin 2_

"Alright, we're going to meet Jackie, Rose, Mickey, and Adam in the control room."

"Why?" she asked as they walked.

"Because," Jack explained, "we have good reason to believe that the Doctor stole the whole box of Cracklin' Oat Bran."

Sarah-Jane gasped. "No!"

Little did they know, the Doctor had been slinking along behind them, listening to their every word, his red trainers making not a sound on the floor. _Uh-oh. They're on to me! I gotta hide! In my room! _he thought, tip-toeing silently back to his room, back pressed against the walls.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay." he whispered, stroking the box of cereal, "I'm not gonna let 'em get you. I'll protect you with my life, even if it means I have 'ta regenerate again."

He glanced around, then yanked off both his shoes and bounded to his bed, and began to jump on it, looking for a place to hide. Then, he smiled. He knew exactly the place to hide. He leaped off his bed, grabbed the cereal, and ran to the linen closet, where he scooped some out to make a hollow for himself. The Doctor crawled in and carefully put the rest back, just as _BOOM, BOOM! _there was someone banging on the door. Then _**BOOM!**_ The door flew open with a crash.

_Crud, _the Doctor thought, _I left my trainers over there. They're gonna find me for sure._

[Don't worry,] voiced the TARDIS to the Doctor [I'll hide your trainers. Better yet, I'll project what I see into your head so you can run from the others!]

Suddenly, he could see his whole room from every angle. Every shelf of books, every nick knack that covered most available surfaces, his huge mahogany four-poster bed, the wires and technical components strewn haphazardly across the worktable, everything. But most importantly, he could see Rose, Jackie, Sarah-Jane, Mickey, Adam, and Jack looking for him.

It was impossible, sprinting from six people through twisting corridors and tunnels, barefoot, being able to see everything with your eyes closed, all while holding a box of cereal and trying not to spill any, but the Doctor managed. He'd dealt with impossible things before.

There was no way out from this one. He was trapped. There were only six hallways out, and all of them had a person occupying it. Even the TARDIS wasn't going to help him now.

"Give them back their Cracklin' Oat Bran!" Adam yelled at the very winded Doctor.

The Doctor frowned at him. "But I thought you didn't like Cracklin' Oat Bran?" Adam glared at him, but said nothing.

"Well..." the Doctor stretched out the word so that it was several syllables long.

"I have three very amazing and clever answers as to why you should let me keep it if only you would lis-"

"Now!" exclaimed Jackie. A mad Jackie Tyler was bad. Very bad.

"Fine." the Doctor huffed. He put the box on the floor and kicked it to Rose. "I've gotta go fix something in the TARDIS, anyway." and trudged off.

Rose bent down and carefully picked up the box of cereal. "Catch me if you can!" she called, waving it over her head, and dashed away.


End file.
